Boo-Boos
by sydiy5bea
Summary: Uncharted 4 spoilers inside! Sam and Sully step up to save the day while Nate and Elena are out of town.
1. Chapter 1

I rub my eyes tiredly and yawn at the small table next to the kitchen. "Victor, could you possibly not make everything in the goddamn kitchen make noise? The sun is bad enough," I grumble.

"Deal with it, Sam," he sighs, collapsing into the seat next to me. "I need my morning coffee."

My brother and Elena left Victor and I to look after Cassie while they're in London. We graciously accepted when Nathan called to ask, but what we didn't realize is babysitting is a lot harder than it looks. Cassie's fun, but... she's a handful. I don't know how they do it 24/7. "God, I can barely keep my eyes open," I say, stifling another yawn.

"You're telling me..."

We sit in silence for another five minutes, longing to light up. But we know if we do, Nathan and Elena would sense it somehow and their collective wrath would rain down upon us.

We both cringe at the sound of Cassie calling from her room. "Sully! Sam! I don't feel good!"

After an exchanged glance, we pull ourselves out of our seats. "Coming, Cass!" I yell back.

She has the covers pulled up to her chin and eyes scrunched shut. Victor kneels beside her, and I position myself on the post by her feet. "What's wrong, girly?" he asks.

"My tummy hurts," she pouts.

"Your tummy hurts?" Victor places a hand over her stomach. "Does it hurt here?"

"No, it hurts here." She moves her arms from under her covers and points to the lower, right portion of her abdomen.

Victor suddenly looks concerned and shoots me a look. "Has the pain been consistent?" he asks after I shrug, not really sure what he's getting at.

"Um, I think so."

"Okay..." He places a hand on her forehead, and his eyebrows contract even further. "You're a little warm, sweetheart. Does anything else hurt?"

"Well, my head a little."

"But mostly your tummy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Cassie, okay." He stands from his kneeling position and bends over a little so I can hear his lowered voice. "I think she might have appendicitis."

I don't know exactly what that is, but I know it's bad. "Really? How do you know?" I whisper back.

"I did some research about common ailments after Nate came down with a bad stomach bug. She has all the classic symptoms of appendicitis."

"So what do we do?" My heart rate has increased. If anything happens to Cassie, I could never forgive myself.

"We should take her to the hospital. She needs medical attention if it is appendicitis. If it's nothing, there's no harm done."

"Okay, I'll get Cass, you get the car."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, hey," I catch Victor's arm as he makes for the door. "Should we call Nathan?"

"Not unless it's serious. We keep it between us, okay?"

"Good idea," I nod. Victor heads to the garage as I try to get Cassie out of bed. "Come on, Cass. We're going to the doctor."

"But the doctor's scary."

"No, the doctors are nice people. They're there to help you feel better."

"But they poke me with needles every time I go. It hurts."

"I promise there won't be needles this time. They're just gonna have a look at your stomach."

Cassie thinks for a second, then reluctantly starts to push the covers off. "Atta girl," I say, scooping her off the bed. She giggles and reaches her arms around my neck. Carrying her is faster and takes her mind off the impending doctor's visit.

I sit in the back of the car with her as Victor takes us to the local children's hospital. It's not the closest one, but Victor says this isn't extremely urgent yet. We walk through the emergency room sliding doors calmly, me holding her little hand that fits completely in my own. I let her share a seat with me in the waiting room, leaning against my side under my arm. Victor was right about her running a slight fever. She's even a little paler than usual.

My attention shifts from Victor at the the check in desk to Cassie when she pokes me in the side. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does that boy have a tube in his nose?"

I gently push down her arm. "Don't point, Cassie."

"Oh, sorry."

"Those tubes help him breathe."

"Why can't he breathe on his own like everyone else?"

"Because he's sick."

"But I've been sick before, and I never needed the tubes."

"Well, he's a different kind of sick."

"What kind of sick is he?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know he's a different kind of sick?"

"Because... I don't know."

"Go ask him."

"No, that's okay. I don't think he'd like that very much."

"Why not?"

"Because that's private information. How would you like it if someone came up to you and asked you something private?"

She thinks for a second. "I guess I wouldn't like it very much."

"So, there you go."

Cassie sighs and curls up further against my chest. "My tummy hurts."

"I know, sweetie. Sully's getting the doctors, okay?"

"Okay."

I pat her arm reassuringly and hug her a little closer. A few minutes later, Victor rejoins us. "They'll receive us in a few minutes. They're processing her information." He takes the seat next to Cassie and carefully tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "How're you feeling, girly?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good. We're going to see the doctor in a few minutes."

"No needles?"

"No needles."

Soon, a nurse comes to collect us and takes us to one of the rooms down the hall. She asks us questions about Cassie's medical history, most of which we can't answer because we're not her parents. The nurse listens to Cassie's heart, reads her blood pressure, and prods her abdomen while asking what hurts.

She leaves with a smile, and once she's out of the room, Cassie lets out a relieved sigh. Victor rubs her leg and says, "It's okay, sweetheart. You're being very brave."

"Yes, very brave," I add from the chair in the corner.

Her mouth twitches into a small smile. "My tummy still hurts."

"Give the doctors some time. They'll make it better."

"But when?" she whines. "It's getting worse."

"Soon, kiddo," Victor assures her.

We aren't forced to wait too long for the doctor. She walks in with a clipboard and charts and holds out her hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Dr. Roe."

"Sam Drake."

"Victor Sullivan."

"Cassandra Drake."

"Hello Miss Drake, welcome to Davidson Children Hospital," Dr. Roe smiles.

"You can call me Cassie," she says.

"Well, thank you, Cassie. You're here because your stomach hurts, correct?"

"Yes."

Dr. Roe then turns to the adults in the room. "Well, from the information we've gathered, there is the possibility of appendicitis. The removal of the appendix is recommended within the next 24 hours."

Victor and I exchange looks. "How... Are you sure it's appendicitis?" I ask. "I mean, all you did was poke her and ask questions. Appendicitis seems like a large jump."

"Well, we don't like to take risks with appendicitis. If the appendix bursts, there could be many serious complications. You can live a normal life without it, so it's better safe than sorry."

"Okay, but the problem is we're not her parents," Victor says. "They're out of town."

"We can have them fax their signature over. You should probably contact them so we can authorize her surgery as quickly as possible."

Cassie's eyes widen. "Surgery?"

"Don't worry, you'll be asleep the whole time. You won't feel a thing," Dr. Roe says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cassie shrugs off the hand and jumps off the examination table. She runs over to hide behind Victor's legs. "No! I don't want it!"

"Whoa, girly! Where are you going?" he asks, bending down to pick her up.

"I don't want it! I want Mommy!"

"Kiddo, it's okay, it's okay..." She hugs him tightly around the neck. Since it's going to take a while to calm her down, I'm gonna have to be the one to call her parents.

 _Damn it..._

* * *

I pace the hallway outside Cassie's room where she proceeded to throw a temper tantrum. I had to leave the room, or her parents wouldn't be able to understand me.

My palms suddenly become very sweaty as the dial tone abruptly cuts off. "Hello?" The voice on the other end sounds groggy. Time zones can be kind of tricky.

"Hey, buddy," I say, forcing cheeriness into my voice. No sense in worrying him from the start.

"'Buddy'? What's going on, Sam?"

 _Damn it, he's onto me already._ "Uh, nothing... major."

Nathan sighs, and it sounds like he's pushing himself into a seated position. I hear a lamp flick on. "What's going on?" he asks again.

"Cassie woke up with a stomach ache and a slight fever."

"Oh, did you give her some of the medicine we have stocked in the cabinet? There's about twenty different varieties in there, so one of them's bound to help."

"We didn't give her any medicine, but we're actually at the hospital right now, because Victor-"

" _What?!_ The hospital?"

"Yes, because Victor suspected it was appendicitis. We've already met with the doctors, and they're saying we should consider appendectomy within the next 24 hours."

"Wh... How..."

I can hear movement in the background as the phone picks up Elena's voice. "Nate, who's that? Who's in the hospital?"

"Sam and Sully are in the hospital with Cassie. They say she needs her appendix removed."

" _What?!_ "

"I know, that's what I said."

"Nathan, put me on speaker," I say.

I hear a beep and brace for impact. All I hear is silence. "Um, guys? You okay?" I try.

"Is..." Elena whispers. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's totally fine. She's just a little worked up at the moment, but Victor's in there with her."

"Why does the surgery need to be within 24 hours? Can't they wait until we can be there?"

"How the hell should I know? I'll hand you over to the doctor for that. It'll be just a second."

"Okay..." they murmur at the same time. They sound either very calm or terrified. I can't really tell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sully, I'm cold."

"I know, Cassie. Sam's getting some extra blankets, okay?" I say, patting her hand.

"Sully, did you check the thermostat?" asks Nate from across the pond. I'm gonna have one hell of a phone bill this month. This international call has lasted at least two and a half hours already.

"Yes, Nate. It's set to 70°."

"Well, turn it up."

"Okay, fine, I will." I stay silent for about ten seconds, sitting completely still, then say, "All done."

Cassie covers her mouth and silently giggles as Sam re-enters the room. "Here, sweetheart. One heated blanket, per your request."

"Thank you, Sam," she says.

"The nurse will be here soon. You're almost done."

"Good, because I'm hungry."

The doctors have been keeping her from eating so the surgery goes smoother. "Don't worry, we'll take you for a big meal after you're done," I promise, helping Sam tuck the blanket around her.

The nurse wheels a cart in a few minutes later. "Hello, Cassie. How are you feeling?"

"My tummy still hurts," she groans.

"We'll put a stop to it soon enough. We just need to put you to sleep first." She pulls a bag of fluids, tubing, and a plastic packet out of the cart. "Can you show me your left arm, please."

"Why?"

"I have to insert your IV so you can sleep during the operation." Cassie looks suspicious, but she holds out her arm all the same. Knowing what's coming next, Sam and I brace ourselves. The nurse removes a needle from the plastic packaging, and Cassie takes a huge breath.

"You said there was no needles!" she exclaims, yanking her arm back.

"I know what we said," I say, attempting diplomacy. "But this is a small one, and it'll put you to sleep. It's important, Cass."

"No!"

"Please, Cassie. It's for your own good," Sam adds.

"I said no!"

"She's just like her father," Elena sighs. "Stubborn as a mule."

"Me? What about you?" he asks, sounding rather offended.

"Not helping," Sam groans, rolling his eyes.

I tilt Cassie's chin up so she's looking at me, not her arms crossed over her chest. "Sweetheart, listen to me for just a second," I say quietly. "The needle is going to hurt. There's no way around that. But it's just a pin prick. I'll bet your stomach hurts more than a pin prick."

"Well... I guess..."

"So you're stronger than that little needle, right? Let me see those muscles." I poke her arm playfully.

My speech does the trick, and she hesitantly lifts her arms up to flex. I smile even wider and ooh and ah over her for a few seconds to get her to smile. "Be brave, girly," I say, messing with her hair. "Go ahead and give your arm to the nice nurse."

Cassie turns a little paler, but she dutifully holds out her arm. Sam takes her right hand in his own for moral support. She flinches when the needle pierces her skin, but she accepts it with grace. The nurse quickly tapes the needle to Cassie's skin and starts the IV drip. "Thank you for cooperating, Miss Drake."

"It's Cassie," she corrects, curiously following the IV line up to the bag hanging by her side. It seems like she's already forgotten about how scared she was. I can practically see the dozens of questions forming in her little mind. It's uncanny how much she looks like Nate.

"Oh, my mistake," the nurse chuckles, wheeling her cart out. "The anesthesiologist will be in shortly."

"We are so proud of, sweetie," Elena says. "I would say I wish we were there, but it seems like you can handle it all by yourself."

"You're so brave," Nate praises. "She must have gotten that from the both of us."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"No, you're so sweet."

"No, you are-"

"Okay, get a room you two!" Sam groans, hand hovering above the phone. "I swear I will hang up if you don't shut up."

"What are you, 10?" Nate shoots back.

"What are you, 5?" Sam says.

"I'm 7," Cassie adds, probably unsure why she is no longer the center of attention. She's too used to it. Although, it is our fault. We spoil her to no end.

* * *

"Ugh, it's been over an hour already," Nate groans. "What if something went wrong?"

"It's been literally 62 minutes," I sigh. "Dr. Roe said it would take between an hour and an hour and a half. Give them time."

"But what if-?"

"Kid, she's fine."

"How much would you bet on that?"

"Nate, quit it," Elena snips. "You're making me more nervous than I already was."

"Yeah, and isn't that kind of morbid?" Sam asks.

Usually I would put a stop to the brotherly bickering, but I leave them be today. It'll keep their mind off Cassie. I lean my head back against the waiting room's wall, shifting slightly in my seat. Sam and I aren't the only occupants in the room. There are other men and women waiting for their own young family members to re-emerge from the OR.

I sigh and gaze up at the ceiling, decorated with dancing animals and smiling suns. _What changed_ , I think to myself. Sure, I took in Nate at the ripe age of 15. But this is a whole different animal. The scrawny teenager I met in Columbia is now married and has a semi stable job. On top of that, he has a daughter. A child! And the boy who would run off scared if you looked at him too closely asked me to be a part of his kid's life. _What changed..._

"Family of Cassandra Drake?" asks a nurse.

As Sam and I are lead down another hallway, I smile. I like the idea of answering to "family of Cassandra Drake".


	3. Chapter 3

"Nate, slow down," Elena says, rolling her eyes. She begins to pull the luggage out of the trunk while I make my way inside. "You know she's fine. We heard Dr. Roe say she was fine over the phone."

"I know, I know," I call over my shoulder. "I just... I worry."

I quickly make my way through the house towards Cassie's room. I knock lightly on her door then press it open. I find Sam sitting next to Cassie's bed, talking to her. They both turn toward me and smile. "Hey, look who's home," Sam says, standing up so I can take his seat.

"Hey, sweetie." I fall into the seat and take her hands into mine. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, that's great!"

"But now Sully and Sam are making me eat a bunch of medicines."

"Don't you feel better when you take them?"

"Well, yeah, but it's gross."

"Sully and Sam are just trying to make you feel better. They do it because they love you. Your mother and I are also going to make you take your medicine because we love you, too."

She sighs and drops her head back onto her pillow. "But Dad..." she whines.

"But nothing," I say sternly but gently. "We want you to get better. The medicine is the only way for that to happen." She pouts but allows me to place a kiss on her forehead. "God, I'm so happy you're okay. Your mom and I flew back as soon as we could. We are so proud of you."

"I know. You kept saying that over the phone."

"See?" Sam interjects. "Even Cassie got tired of hearing it."

She nods, fixing me with a look. "It was a little annoying," she says, agreeing with her uncle.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop saying it." I kiss her forehead again. "I just want you to know how much I love you. My mind jumped to the worst conclusions when Sam said you were hospitalized. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't, Daddy. I'll always be here."

"Oh, I know, Cassie," I laugh softly. "I just worry."

"Silly Daddy," she giggles.

She tries to get up to give me a hug, but Sam and I both rush to keep her in her bed. "Whoa, where do you think you're going, little missy?" Sam asks. "You have to stay still while your stomach heals."

"Speaking of which," says a newcomer from the doorway. "It's time to check your bandages."

Sully messes with my hair as he moves past me. I huff indignantly and attempt to fix what he did. Cassie covers her abdomen with her arms and says, "Sully, please no."

"You heard what your dad said. We just want to make sure you're okay."

She shakes her head no and curls in on herself. "No, I don't want Daddy to see."

"Why can't I see?" I ask.

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing, Cass," I laugh, trying to get her to lift her head. "It's just a boo-boo."

"But it's a big boo-boo."

"That's okay. I've had a lot of big boo-boos."

She peers at me with curious eyes. "Like what?"

"Like, um..." I can't exactly tell her I've gotten shot. That would lead to too many questions. Instead, I'll just... "Here, look." I lift my shirt and twist to show her the gunshot wound Flynn gave me. "I have a big boo-boo right here."

"Yeah, a _very_ big boo-boo," Sully sighs. I remember how Sully reacted when he arrived in Tibet. He freaked when I told him about the whole train incident. For months, he would make sure he knew where I was at all times. God forbid I was ever late for a meet up or a check-in phone call.

Sam scoffs from his position leaning against the wall. "You think that's big? Check this out." He lifts up his shirt to reveal the scars from the pseudo-deadly gunshot wound all those years ago.

Cassie gasps and points a finger at her uncle. "Sam's got you beat, Dad. His boo-boo looks worse-er."

"Oh, please," Sully says, shaking his head. "You boys are a bunch of pansies. _This_ is a big boo-boo." He rolls up his pant leg and shows off a jagged scar that wraps around the circumference of his calf. They look suspiciously like huge teeth marks.

All three of our jaws collectively drop. "What the hell? I mean, heck. What the heck?" I say, stumbling on my words. "You've never shown me that. Or even told me about it!"

"Well, you never asked," he shrugs, allowing Cassie to run her hand over it.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Sam asks.

"Nah, I'll save that for the next time we get drunk."

"What's drunk?" Cassie asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart. I'll tell you when you get older."

"Can we at least get a hint about where you got it?" I ask. "I mean, you've been telling me the same stories for years, and you never once thought to tell this one?"

"You weren't ready."

Before I can open my mouth for a retort, Elena clears her throat from the doorway. "If you boys are done with your measuring contest, I have the ultimate trump card." She turns around and rolls up the back of her shirt to reveal a mosaic of little scars left over from the shrapnel of the grenade. Sam, Sully, and I know we've been beat when Cassie sucks in a breath, and her hands reach out to touch.

After we all reassure Cassie that her boo-boo is not embarrassing at all, she perks up a bit. It also might have something to do with the cake Elena brings for her to eat in bed. The festivities last an hour past Cassie's bedtime, and by the time she's finally ready to succumb to sleep, I'm the last one in the room. "Daddy?" she yawns.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Thanks for showing me your boo-boo."

"It's no problem, kiddo."

"Now I'm just like you." She scoots herself closer and pokes my stomach close to where my scar is.

"Yeah, just like me," I say softly, readjusting her comforter. _If only she knew..._

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Cass."


End file.
